The Snowball Effect
by Shadows42
Summary: It starts with the norm. It becomes craziness. It ends with- Pop. Pop. Pop. Rikkaidai Crackfic. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Prince of Tennis. Naturally, I wish I could, of course.

* * *

It was a very normal day, or as normal as things could get at Rikkaidai, for the regulars. For the umpteenth time that year, all members of the Rikkaidai tennis club gathered in neat lines in front of Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou. Yukimura began his normal routine of addressing the club, before dismissing them. Of course, the eight regulars stayed back and listened to anything extra their buchou had decided on.

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._

"-And so it has been decided that-"

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop._

Twitch. Twitch.

"-And now Genichirou will-"

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

Twitch. Twitch.

"…"

"Buchou? What's wrong?"

_Pop. Pop._

"…MARUI! Stop it!"

_Pop._ "Stop what?"

Yukimura gave him a smile that easily conveyed "I-will-kill-you-now-because-I-know-you-know-what-I-am-talking-about". Anyone outside of the tennis club would've thought that Yukimura looked like an innocent, harmless angel with that "smile" of his.

"Marui, stop popping that horribly bright yellow gum of yours." Sanada became the unofficial translator for Yukimura.

"How exactly did Marui-sempai get yellow gum?" Kirihara, the baby of the team, spoke up. At this, most members of the regular team exchanged glances. This naturally excluded Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura was still smiling "harmlessly", Sanada would never do such a thing, and Yanagi never had his eyes opened anyhow.

"From my data, Marui has had green gum since the start of this year. He had blue gum for three weeks at the end of last year, whilst he had pink gum for the rest of the second semester. During the first semester, his gum colour stayed at orange. This is the first time Marui has changed his gum colour since the start of this year. There are no distinct reasons currently; last year, he changed the gum from pink to blue because his goldfish died. Blue was most likely his choice because-" Yanagi muttered, reading directly from his notebook.

"I find it strangely disturbing how Yanagi seems to have information on everything on everyone. But Marui, you had a goldfish? And it died?" Yagyuu blinked, pushing his glasses further up his nose. He looked as if he hadn't just rudely cut off the data man of the team.

"Wait a moment; was it the goldfish I gave you as a present? Marui! What did you do?" Niou lurched forward, grabbed Marui by his shoulders and proceeded to permanently break his neck by shaking him like a ragdoll.

_Pop. Pop. Pop. _"Argh—Ghaffioplu—St—Wa—" Naturally, it is very hard to speak when you being strangled by your teammate.

"Niou! Stop! You're going to choke him!" Jackal stepped forward. Or tried to.

Tripping over a tennis ball (when had that gotten there?), the defence specialist went down. Of course, he followed his base human instinct and grabbed something; that something being Yagyuu. And with a strangled cry, Yagyuu went down too.

"Jackal-sempai! Yagyuu-sempai!" Kirihara immediately bent down, obviously trying to help. Naturally, it didn't work.

"Gah! Wait! Jackal-sempai! Let go!" Strangely enough, Jackal, who was currently face down on the hard cement floor, decided to grab Kirihara's hair. This hurt, of course, so Kirihara's first reaction was to grab the hand on top of his hair. He missed.

_Punch_.

"Ow! What the hell, Kirihara!" His fist shot up past Jackal's arm, and landed neatly on Niou's face.

Now, whilst this was all going on, no one noticed the "Big Three". Yukimura, who was _still_ smiling (if anyone looked at him now, they would've died a very painful death immediately), Yanagi, who was scribbling madly, and Sanada. The Emperor of the team had produced a slight twitch on his left eyebrow. To everyone on the tennis team, this meant "Stop-whatever-nonsense-you-are-producing-and-flee-immediately-unless-you-wish-to-die-in-a-very-very-painful-way". But thanks to five other certain individuals, no one realised.

"KIRIHARA! What on earth was that!" Niou stopped shaking Marui, who was now looking a very healthy purple colour, spun around and grabbed Kirihara by his shoulders. Now, Kirihara had two sets of hands on him, going in two directions. Jackal, who was still pulling at his hair, and Niou, was had switched his lethal shaking abilities onto Kirihara.

Behind everyone, Marui coughed and choked as he fell to the floor. His yellow bubblegum stuck in his throat in a very unhealthy way.

Yagyuu, who had been half-unconscious up until now, was the first to realise.

"Marui! Oi, MARUI!"

Yagyuu decided to try and get up off the floor, but failed miserably. Somehow managing to plant a foot firmly on the back of Jackal's _head_, Yagyuu tried to get up. Jackal's other hand shot up, grabbed Yagyuu's leg, and proceeded to crush it.

"OW!" With another strangled cry, Yagyuu went down once more; but not without affecting someone else first. His flailing arms somehow grabbed onto Jackal's other arm; which was still connected to a half-dead Kirihara's hair. The force of the entire weight of a healthy teenager was more than enough to tug out quite a few tufts of Kirihara's hair. Now, this was an extremely painful experience for Kirihara; so he too followed his base instincts and screamed.

Not as in the everyday scream you gave if you saw a spider on your textbook; no, this scream was loud. Really, really, _really_ loud.

It sent all the birds in the nearby vicinity into a flurry.

It shocked Marui enough to dislodge the gum from his throat.

It made Niou, Jackal and Yagyuu stop all actions.

It made Yanagi drop his notebook, along with his pencil.

It made Yukimura flinch and raise a hand to his sensitive ears.

But most importantly...

**It sent Sanada over the edge.**

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE! GET UP!" The Emperor was downright _furious._

Everyone scrambled to get up. Finally, finally, it worked.

Jackal slowly released his hand from Kirihara's head, at the same time letting go of Yagyuu's thoroughly crushed leg. Slowly getting up off the floor, were his face was planted for quite some time, Jackal stood.

Yagyuu winced, but otherwise stood up shakily. He sent a look of sympathy at his bruised leg.

Niou let go of Kirihara slowly, sliding to the side to smoothly stand next to his doubles partner.

Yanagi picked his notebook of the floor at a relatively normal pace, but took slow steps to stand on the other side of Niou.

Marui, still spluttering slightly, massaged his throat as he took his place, slowly, beside Yanagi.

The only people who didn't move were Kirihara and Yukimura. Yukimura knew that Sanada was only talking to the others, but Kirihara was a different case. Curling into a ball onto the floor, the baby of the team clutched his abused head.

Sanada took a deep breath. "**What. Was. That**."

Everyone shuddered, but no one replied. They turned as one to look at their buchou, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be as mad.

Seeing that _smile_ on his face was more than enough to make everyone flinch and stare at the floor. Ah, the floor was such an interesting thing sometimes.

"Tomorrow, all of you are to run 250 laps. Immediately, as soon as you change in the morning. Understood?"

Everyone nodded meekly.

On the floor Kirihara groaned. "Jackal-sempai! Why did you even grab my hair?"

"Sorry, Kirihara. I just saw this black _thing_ in my peripheral vision and… I grabbed it." Jackal looked apologetically at the only junior on the regular team.

_Pop. Pop._

"But in the end, it was Yagyuu who… Pulled out some of your hair." He looked pointedly at the pieces of hair scattered all over the floor. There was quite a lot, mind you.

"That would not have happened if Niou didn't make such a large fuss about Marui's dead goldfish."

"How is it my fault? If it was anyone's fault, it should have been Kirihara's! Puri."

"What? Why mine? Wouldn't it be Marui-sempai's?"

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

"No, I don't think it was Marui. I agree with Yagyuu on this one. I think it was Niou too."

"Oi! You're ganging up on me! I say Kirihara!"

"Considering all things I think it would be—" The one person who had the data on everything that had happened was cut off.

"Niou!"

"Yagyuu-sempai!"

"Niou!"

"Kirihara!"

_Pop. Pop._

"QUIET! You are to go home immediately! No more talking!" Sanada glared at all of them.

As one, everyone turned to leave.

"Ah, wait. The real culprit is—"

"It's alright, let it go, Renji. I don't think it'll happen again." Yukimura _smiled_ and disappeared into the changing room.

Inside Yanagi's mind:

"But it was Marui. After all, if he didn't continuously pop that gum, then Yukimura wouldn't have made Kirihara realise the change in colour. In turn, I wouldn't have had to talk about the goldfish; so Niou would not have had to explode over that. Then, Jackal would not have walked forward and tripped over the tennis ball, and Yagyuu would not have gone down and—"

_Pop. Pop. Pop._

* * *

**A/N: **I have always loved Rikkaidai crack fics. Naturally, this is nowhere near the level of the other ones you can find on Fanfiction... But I tried. Somehow, I suck at humor. Nevertheless; please tell me what you think, I might try and do another one. Maybe even at another school... Hmm...Anyways.

Don't hesitate to tell me about any problems you found in this fic!

Thanks for reading anyways.


End file.
